New Avengers Chronicles
by cornholio4
Summary: The Avengers have now been reassembled! Watch as Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, She-Hulk, Captain Marvel and the Wasp battle the forces of evil and meet other heroes! Based on the comics, movies and cartoons.


**12 years ago there came a day unlike any other...**

 **When earth mightiest heroes came together to save the world from a common threat...**

 **One that day the Avengers were born to fight the foe that no single hero could fight alone...**

 **Some time had passed and the Avengers have gone their separate ways...**

 **But that may soon change...**

Manhattan, New York and in a technological tower in the middle of the city (with a giant A on the top) was a man in a goatee looking at everything around him. He was in the lab featuring cases of his technological red and yellow armor which he invented and used as the world famous superhero Iron Man, as this man was Tony Stark the billionaire playboy inventor and owner of Stark Industries. There were several droids fixing the various armours there.

" _...that last battle I had with the Mandarin and Ultimo a month ago really did a number on you..._ " Tony thought looking at one of his armours that he was having repaired. " _I am doing just fine and so are the others but with there more threats coming out, I don't think we can do this alone so I know this idea I had of bringing us back together is a right call. Did not get all of the gang but the ones we got are a start to get the Avengers up and running again._ " Tony thought to himself as his musing was then interrupted by a certain voice.

" _Boss, Director Fury and Captain Steve Rogers are here to see you._ " said the technological female voice of his artificial intelligence FRIDAY.

"Was wondering when they would be coming over, send them right in FRIDAY." Tony told Friday and then entered a bald headed African American man with a goatee, eyepatch and a black uniform with trenchcoat. He was Colonel Nick Fury Jr (son of Sergeant Nick Fury Sr who during World War II led an elite group of operatives known as the Howling Commandos) the director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division or SHIELD an United Nations funded worldwide anti terrorist organisation.

The other man entering was a muscular blonde haired in a suit; this man was Steve Rogers who was known as Captain America. During World War II after failing to join the army due to poor health, he volunteered for Project: Rebirth which injected him with a super soldier serum which sent him to the peak of human condition (strong, fast and agile as could possibly be) and became Captain America fighting for the Allied forces until he was frozen in ice (the Serum in his body keeping him alive) until he was thawed out in present day where he continued to be Captain America.

"Director Fury, how nice to see you again and Cap the Avengers will need their leader again." Tony told them smiling only to see that they both still looked serious. "Something the matter?" Tony asked his smiling dropping a little.

"Couldn't believe it Stark when you messaged saying you wanted to bring the Avengers back together, although some officials from the government and World Security Council are iffy, you will have SHIELD's support in it but you think that the Avengers can work together again?." Fury asked him and Tony then turned to Steve.

"I think we all had different reasons for leaving the Avengers, I am all for the Avengers coming together but with Bruce in hiding alone and the others scattered. You think we could make this work?" Steve asked and Tony smiled again.

"I am way ahead of you Capsicle." Tony told him to which Steve's eye widened. Tony laughed and motioned them to follow him. They followed Tony to another room where there was a huge muscular blonde haired main in armor, red cape, a silver helmet with wings attacked to it and wielding a hammer called Mjolnir. This man was Thor Odinson the Norse God of Thunder. Also was a short brown haired woman in a yellow and black bodysuit with wings. She was Janet Van Dyne known as the Wasp. "I recruited these two founding Avengers though the other previous members didn't want to join but I got two new recruits ready." Tony told them.

"Captain, I was most pleased when Stark said he was putting the Avengers back together. The Nine Realms shall hear of the continued stories of our conquests." Thor shouted excitedly swinging Mjolnir about. "Though while Hulk may not be joining us, I am sure we can join forces with him again plus I will feel pity for the foes that will be challenging the Avengers in the near future!" Thor boasted standing up.

Janet went to Steve and said "Hank is busy somewhere doing who knows what in who knows where and it was lonely as the Wasp so when Tony called saying he wanted the Avengers to be back together, I could not say yes fast enough!" Janet told Steve top which he smiled in return.

"It will be an honour working with you again Janet and you too Thor." Steve told them and faced Tony again. "You said you have two new recruits, who are they?" Steve asked and Tony began to explain:

" _...the first new recruit I got was a certain modern day Captain hero..._ "

Flying about in the air was a woman with a blonde buzz cut hair and was wearing a dark blue bodysuit with the top part red, followed by yellow lines, a yellow insignia and a yellow line going down it, a red slash around her waist, red gloves and red boots. She looked behind her and noticed a familiar yellow and red suit of armor. She glared right at it and then flew down as the other figure Tony Stark in his Iron man armor came down to meet her. "I don't suppose you bothered me to flirt, did you Stark?" the woman asked with her arms crossed.

"Colonel Carol Danvers of the Air Force, four years ago you were in an accident but an undercover Kree alien by the name of Mar-Vell experimented on you to save your life giving you strength, flight and the ability to blast bolts from your hands." Tony said grinning behind his faceplate. "Captain Marvel is the name that you go by, goes on missions for the government fighting alien threats, impressive." Tony said with his arms on his hip but Carol kept a stern expression.

"Did you seriously come here to state what I of course already know since it is story you just told or was there any other reason?" Carol asked looking like she was about to leave at any moment. "Make it quick Stark; I have a meeting with my superiors later that I won't be late for." Carol told him her patience going down.

"I am putting the Avengers back together and I want you on the team." Tony told her to her great shock. "I know it is sudden and having two captains on the team will need to get a bit getting used to but I think you have more than what it takes to be an Avenger. So what do you say?" asked Tony as Carol thought it over.

"I will need to go over it with my superiors, but if it is in the clear with them then you can count me in." Carol said grinning and Tony grinned back.

" _Since we couldn't find the real Hulk, I thought his cousin could be the next best thing..._ "

In the offices of a defence law firm Tony Stark was in the waiting room signing autographs for some of the other people waiting there when someone came and said Ms Walters would see him now. He then entered the office and sitted at the desk was an incredibly large Amazon like green skinned woman with black hair and was wearing a business suit. On the wall of a framed picture of her wearing a purple leotard with a white line over it, white boots and purple fingerless gloves. "Jennifer Walters the She-Hulk, I guess luck was on your side when that blood transfusion with Bruce years ago somehow allowed you to keep control of yourself even when you are all green." Tony told her and Jennifer laughed before going serious.

"If you are wondering where Bruce is I will tell you what I told everyone else, he is getting some peace and doing what he wants to do and I don't want him being bothered since he spent enough time being bothered by the military." Jennifer told him sternly but Tony gave her a look that said he was after something else. "Well unless you are asking for some fun, what else are you after if it isn't clues to where my cousin is?" Jennifer asked.

"Since Bruce is not available I was hoping you could fill the Hulk's spot in the Avengers, yeah I am bringing them back together so what do you say?" Tony asked as Jennifer thought it over and smirked.

"I still have my job and everything but you can count me in." Jennifer told him causing him to grin.

*NAC*

It was soon enough as the six members of the newly assembled Avengers were together at the top of the tower with Tony in his Iron Man armor, Steve in his uniform from the war with the pattern modelled after the US flag and his large circular shield with white and red circles, blue circle in the centre with a white star in the middle of it (made of the rare substance Vibranium). "Welcome to our new headquarters, Avengers Tower. Cap if you would do the honours." Tony told them and Steve smiled as he faced Tony, Thor, Carol, Janet and Jennifer and said:

"Avengers Assemble!"

 **This will be like my version of the Avengers Assemble show but with taking cues from the various cartoons, comics and movies. I will be trying a TV show like format and expect future characters such as Spider-Man based on his MCU counterpart!**

 **Just so you know Steve is using his suit from the Captain America: the First Avenger movie as it is my favourite of the movie costumes for Cap.**


End file.
